deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mettaton vs. Courtney Gears
Description A duel between two eccentric manufactured idols. Interlude Wiz: It's believed that beauty isn't born, it is made. Boomstick: And if these two are any indicators, they're proof of that. Wiz: It's the superstar of the underground, Mettaton. Boomstick: And the hottest popstar of Solana Galaxy, Courtney Gears. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Mettaton Wiz: Once upon a time, when monsters were forced underground, the monsters tried their hardest to find a way to escape to the surface, including finding a means to collect seven human souls to break the barrier containing them. On top of numerous soldiers, a machine was developed to destroy any incoming humans. Boomstick: However, that robot decided to be an entertainer to the populous. Wiz: Housing a ghost named Mettaton, the robot entertains the underground. Despite looking like a cube on a wheel, Mettaton's maintained a prosperous career, from cooking, to the news, to movies, to plays, to video games, and to musicals. Boomstick: It also likes to spring a pop quiz on opponents, truly the cruelest of attacks! Mettaton *Pop quiz *Blocks *Bombs *Invulnerable Wiz: In his basic box form, he forces opponents to answer a few questions, with a painful penalty for losing. He sends forth painful blocks, and even throws in a few bombs. Boomstick: And he's invulnerable in that box! You can hit him over and over, and it'll just be like hitting real metal with your fist. Wiz: But that box is only temporary. For on his back is a switch, that when switch, reveals his EX form. Mettaton EX *Kicks *Mini Mettatons *Killer Disco ball *Rewind Powers *Tremendous Ego Wiz: Once he sheds his cube armor, his moveset increases tremendously. In addition to his previous attacks, he throws in kicks, mini mettatons to throw hearts at opponents- Boomstick: And a freakin' disco ball of death! I can't decide whether that's the coolest or dumbest thing I heard off. Wiz: Anyway, he also has the ability to rewind attacks to change the direction they come at opponents. Boomstick: One moment, you're dipping and diving through bombs and blocks coming head on at you, the next, they're suddenly gunning at you from behind. And that's not even his final form! Wiz: That's right. Used only when Frisk went on a killing spree, Mettaton dons his Neo form. Neo *N/A Boomstick: And this form does-''' (cue instant death) Wiz: ...Virtually nothing. He never gets the chance to use it. Even if Frisk doesn't kill him as soon as he shows off those wings, he's always charging longer than it could matter. He'd easily be eliminated before it's worth anything. Weaknesses *Limited base form *Less defensive EX form *Ego Wiz: Despite what he might have you think, he's not perfect. '''Boomstick: While he's defensive as hell in his cube form, he has limited movement and offensive capabilities, and he can lose this shield in an instance. Wiz: His EX form, however, is more battle capable, but is a whole lot less defensive. If he takes too much damage to that heart shaped core, and his body slowly breaks apart, starting with his arms, then his legs, then he's defenseless. And Neo... virtually worthless. Boomstick: He's also vain as hell! Frisk first encounters his EX form when he tells him there's a mirror behind him, showing off that obvious weak spot! Courtney Gears Boomstick: It doesn't take much to be popular. You just have to have the right assets. Wiz: Though a crude way of putting it, Boomstick is sort of right. Courtney Gears grew popular less because of her singing, and more because of her... features. Boomstick: Regardless, it turns out this rose has thorns. Wiz: During her career, she worked with the evil Dr. Nefarious in his plans to wipe out organic life forms everywhere. Boomstick: She helped to kidnap and robot-icize normal people. Weaponry Boomstick: Now, Courtney wouldn't be chosen by Nefarious if she was just a pretty face, right? Polls Who do you think will win? Mettaton Courtney Gears Category:"Robot vs Robot" Themed Death Battles Category:Somebody495 Category:'Musician' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles